


Would You? (Scepter 4 Men)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fatherhood, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reishi munakata - Freeform, ryuuhou kamo, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: This far into your relationship, he thinks it's time for kids. Now he needs to ask you.Drabbles.





	Would You? (Scepter 4 Men)

Akiyama had been thinking long and hard about this for months. Though you weren’t married, you both had made it clear to each other that you were in it for the long haul; it just wasn’t a necessity for you to be married. However, just because there wasn’t a ring in the equation, it didn’t mean that the dark-haired male hadn’t thought about having offspring with you. There was something about bringing a child into the world that pleased him, and he felt that it was time for the both of you to do so as well.  
The only thing was to ask you your thoughts on it.

That’s why, as he rung the doorbell to your apartment, he could feel his heart racing nervously in his chest. If you said no, he wasn’t really sure what he would do; raising a child with you felt right to him, and to think that you might not feel the same on the matter worried him.  
But he smiled when you opened the door for him and let him inside, placing a sweet kiss on your lips as he stepped through the threshold.

Just calm down, Himori.... Deep breaths...  
“So, you’re early~ Is there any reason why?”

The clansman snapped out of his thoughts and looked at your waiting gaze, giving you smile to compensate for his nerves.

“N-No... I-I mean yes! There is! Uhh... uhm....”

The male sighed to himself and sat down with you on the couch, taking your hands gently into his. Well, here goes...

“Babe, there’s been something on my mind lately... I... I think we should have a baby. We might not be married right now, but I know that we’re going to last, and.... and I want to raise a child with you... because I love you, and you’re wonderful and smart and loving... I don’t want any other woman to carry my child but you...”

He looked up into your eyes earnestly, hoping that you wouldn’t reject him and his proposal. Raising a child with you was all he could ever want.

 

 

Reisi Munakata was never one to worry too much over things; he always knew what he was doing, what he wanted to do, or to to formulate a plan to suit whatever needs he had. However, when you had approached your husband with the idea to finally start a family together, he had been taken by surprise. He knew that eventually he wanted to have children, but your exclamation had thrown him off, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he had told you he had to think about it.

Is it too soon? If she became pregnant she would be all alone in that house most of the time, and doing it alone would surely be rough for her. She must know that...

The bluenette snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his office door. He granted them permission to enter, and sighed when he saw Seri walk in. She, however, instantly knew what was on his mind.  
“Are you still thinking about that?”  
The male looked at her and breathed out.   
“Yes. I don’t know what to do... I don’t want to leave her alone should we agree to do this, but she couldn’t stay here, especially after the child is born...”

Seri blinked and listened to her commander.   
“But do you want to?” “Do I want to ‘what’?”  
The woman sighed a little exasperatedly; surely it couldn’t be that hard...  
“Do you want a child with her? She’s your wife, and she told you she wanted a child. If you want one too then you should tell her.”  
The megane looked at his subordinate with surprise; he certainly hadn’t expected her to say this of all things. “But--”  
“Listen, if you really want this, the both of you will find a way to make it work out. You love each other. It shouldn’t matter what the circumstances are. If you want to raise a child, you’ll find a way to make it work. That’s part of what marriage is about...”

Reisi thought over her words; ultimately she was right. His work and position as a King shouldn’t be impeding his life. And if he was being honest with himself, he truly yearned for a child of his own...  
The man reached over to the phone that sat on his desk and picked it up, dialing your cell number. It ringed a couple times before he heard your gentle voice on the other end of the line.

“Reisi?”  
“Darling, about starting a family...”

 

 

Fushimi sighed frustratedly as he crumpled up the paper he had been writing on. If he couldn’t get it on the next try, he would have to do this in person, which he wasn’t sure if he could handle. It had been seven months since the two of you had gotten married, and he had found himself wanting children much sooner than he thought he would. He had never been the fatherly type to begin with, and he credited that to his own lousy father; still, he wanted to have his own children, despite the worry that he would mess them up like his old man did.

The megane took a breath as he pulled a clean sheet of paper from the printer, laying it in front of him and closing his eyes.  
It really shouldn’t be this difficult...  
He had to think about it a moment: this was you. He knew you would never judge him for anything, and that you loved him. Whatever your answer ended up being wouldn’t matter; the point was to get his feelings on the matter across. With that solidly in his mind, his hand began to write in clean, blunt cursive.

‘Love, I’m going to keep this short and to the point. I know that we’ve only been married a short time, but I feel like we should try to start having children. This probably comes as a shock to you, but I’ve thought it over, and there’s just no use in me trying to speculate my feelings on this. I know I may not be the perfect man, and I definitely won’t be a perfect father, but also know that I love you, and I want there to be proof that you and I existed as one being. Ugh, that probably makes no sense, but no matter what your answer is, I know that this is what I want, and I’ll wait as long as it takes to start this with you.  
I’ll see you tonight, my love.  
Saruhiko’

With his thoughts now put down on paper, he laid down the pen and made his way over to your bed with the paper in hand. He gently set the paper on his pillow before looking over at your sleeping face; it was so serene and peaceful, as if nothing in the world could bother you. He immediately wanted your children to have your sweet complexion. He smiled tenderly as he leaned over you, gently kissing your forehead before pulling on his uniform jacket, and heading out for the day.

 

 

Kamo couldn’t help but shift in place as he flipped the pancakes that were cooking away in the pan. Today was the day; it had been a long time coming after all. After the two years of dating and two years of marriage to you, he was finally interested in having another child. He was only slightly worried about what his ex-wife would think, but he was excited, seeing as his daughter could have a sibling to play with when they were both a bit older. He wasn’t even particularly worried about what you would think; he was almost certain that you would be happy about the idea. He just decided that breakfast in bed for you would help a bit.

Once they were finished, the male stacked the pancakes onto a plate, spreading some butter on the top and pouring maple syrup on them. Accompanied by juice and silverware, he brought the breakfast to your room, smiling as he saw you beginning to wake up from a well-rested night.

“Good morning, honey~ I’ve got something for you.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched you sit up with a smile on your face.  
“Awww, you did this for me? That’s sweet, baby, thank you~”  
Kamo set the tray on your lap gently, happily accepting the kiss you put on his lips. After sitting and leaning back against the headboard, he watched as you began to dig in, fidgeting with his thumbs slightly. This was it; he turned to you a bit more before cleaning his throat.

“Honey, there’s something I want to ask you.”  
“Sure, what’s up?”

The grey-eyed male took a breath.  
“I want to ask you... or rather tell you... I want to have a baby with you.”  
He could see the surprise on your face as you looked at him, but he continued.

“I mean, don’t you think maybe it’s about time we started at least trying? It’s been two years since we got married. I want to start a family with you. And I promise, I’d rub your feet whenever you wanted, I’d get you whatever you were craving. I’d do anything you asked of me. I would take the best care of you. And you wouldn’t have to worry about my daughter; she already loves you. I’m sure she would love having a little brother or sister~”

The man smiled a bit at the thought as he looked at you intently.

“So... what do you say?~”


End file.
